This invention relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers and more particularly to such launchers with conductors parallel to the rails for augmenting the field. To reach the present goals of velocity and payload mass utilizing a single pair of parallel rails requires, for a particular high velocity application, ultra-high currents in the range of 1.5 million amperes. By placing conductors, which conduct current in the same direction as the rails, adjacent the rails the energy transferred to the projectile can be maintained while reducing the current supplied via the conductors and rails.